


Burned

by Azazel_Lily (orphan_account)



Series: Harry's Story [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azazel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The found journal of Harry Styles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> The found journal of Harry Styles.

Day 1: I sat next to this guy named Louis on the school bus today he went on and on about his summer. The guy infront of us mouthed fag the whole ride.  
I think Louis is a fag.  
Day 2: Louis started trying to ask me questions but I just nodded or shook my head.  
Day 3: I skipped school. Gemma bought her boyfriend home for a few hours, they stayed out by the pool the whole time all I have to say is I know a completely different Gemma now.  
Day 4: Louis said he missed me. I wondered why anyone would miss me. That same guy was still mouthing fag.  
Day 5: Louis and I didn't talk. This guy Zayn beat the shit outta me, I got bruises every where.  
Day 6: I spent my saturday in my room on netflix.  
Day 7: Mom came home from her 'business trip' smelling like an ash tray. Dad doesn't smoke.  
Day 8: Gem asked about my bruises, I shook her off. Louis said he liked my hair. It's just a mess of bushy curls I can't seem to get a handle on, but Louis likes them.  
Maybe I'm a fag.  
Day 9: I lost my homework Mr.Boggs gave me detention.  
Day 10: Louis wasn't on the bus. I sat in the front beside Taylor this girl in my Physics class, I think she has a crush on me.  
Day 11: Zayn dumped his lunch tray over my head. I still smell like fish.  
Day 12: Louis came back asked if I missed him...I guess I kinda did-but I didn't tell him that.  
Day 13: In the middle of french Zayn pulled up my shirt and said I had the biggest rack in the class.  
I skipped dinner.  
Day 14: Louis smelled nice, I spent the ride sniffing him.  
Day 15: Mom and Dad had a fight, Gemma went over her boyfriends house. I stayed in the bathroom blocking out their screams.  
Day 15: I didn't eat at all. Louis says I'm looking a little thin. Good I think, really good.  
Day 16: Dad didn't come home. Gem and Mark screwed in my bed.  
Day 17: I sat next to Taylor again. Zayn ripped out a shit load of my hair at lunch, I screamed he punched me.  
Day 18: I tried cutting...it felt great.  
Day 19: Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. I cut some more then burn myself with a blow dryer.  
Day 20: I tried to kill myself, Gem caught me, called me stupid and stormed off with Mark.  
Day 21: I told Louis I think I'm a fag, he nodded and said he is too. I think I broke Taylor's heart.  
Day 22: Zayn called me a psycho cutter. Taylor called me a fag.  
Day 23: I just took about 16 prozac now I'm lying on my bed, waiting. So I guess this'll be my goodbye.  
Day 24: ...


End file.
